1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling an electrical connector, and particularly to a method for assembling a flexible bus connector and preventing from damaging.
2. Related Art
A flexible bus connector is typically used to connect a flexible bus for communicating the flexible bus with a circuit board. A flexible bus connector of prior art comprises an insulative housing, and terminals inserted along slots into the insulative housing. The maximum height of the terminals is not larger than interior height of the insulative housing. So no deformation or distortion occurs during insertion of the terminals.
However, electronic products are prone to miniature profile. Correspondingly decreasing overall height inside the electronic products is desired. But it is necessary to guarantee strength of the terminals. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,816 discloses a flexible bus connector, which reduces overall height of the connector and maintains strengths of the terminals by means of extending rotation support portions of the terminals beyond an insulative housing. In assembly, the terminals are inclined slightly rearward and downward. Flexible lower arms of the terminals bend inwardly. The rotation support portions of the terminals are mounted from a rear of the insulative housing into the insulative housing, and move forwardly. As the terminals are pushed to a predetermined position, the rotation support portions of the terminals return, by resiliency, to an original state, and are fixed.
As for the method described above, due to flexibility of the terminals, the rotation support portions, which are of height larger than inside height of the insulative housing, are assembled to the insulation housing and slide to be positioned, and then return by resiliency. But the terminals suffer from large distortion. As a result, the rotation support portions tend to be deformed or damaged during sliding for assembly. Especially, the rotation support portions normally support rotation of pressure elements. The distortion may make the pressure elements work abnormally.